


Time for Chaos

by SotekNexus



Series: My Little Pony: Time for Chaos [2]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluttercord, Gang Bang, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotekNexus/pseuds/SotekNexus
Summary: Discord and Fluttershy have revealed their true feelings for one another, but with the new friendship map sending her on quests and the mane six having to constantly save Equestria, the two lovers haven't had a lot of alone time together.On this beautiful fall morning however, things have finally settled down and Fluttershy wakes up to a little chaos...





	Time for Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is written under the assumption that the reader is familiar with the MLP FIM characters and universe, but I do not wish to push any new potential readers away, so...here are notes that the reader can choose to read if unfamiliar with the world or are curious about my take on Discord and Fluttershy's relationship. Otherwise, scroll down my little ponies and read on.
> 
> Fluttershy is a gentle pegasus who represents the element of Kindness. She is soft-spoken and spends the majority of her time helping sick and injured wildlife, in addition to finding homes for animals who need them. Her mane is flower pink and her fur is a gentle Easter yellow. She lives in a Hobbit-inspired home with a green roof and gardens. The interior is also Hobbit-inspired but with numerous bird houses hanging from the ceiling and animal beds scattered everywhere.
> 
> Discord is a dragon-like creature that represents the element of chaos. His body appears to be that of a horse, his head a donkey or mule, meanwhile he has a lion paw, an eagle claw, the leg of a dragon and the leg of a horse; an antler and horn; one dragon wing; one feathered wing; and lastly, a dragon tail. He is an omnipotent and immortal being. He was originally captured and trapped in stone by the immortal alicorn sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Early on in the series, Discord escapes his prison and turns the world of Equestria upside: the clouds were made of cotton candy and rained chocolate milk, animals and plants became distorted, and ponies may or may not have floated randomly through the air across Equestria. Due to the chaos he spread, he was once again trapped in a stone prison by the six ponies the series focuses on.
> 
> Much later, he was released from his prison by Princess Celestia in the hopes that Discord would form a bond with the element of kindness, Fluttershy, and become an ally to the ponies, because his incredible powers were unmatched and could be used to help protect Equestria. Despite his intentions to double-cross the ponies and unleash chaos, Discord discovered he formed an attachment to Fluttershy, despite himself, and agreed to peace with the ponies as long as he can remain her friend.
> 
> For some time now in the series, it has become apparent Discord and Fluttershy have become closer. The pair have tea every Tuesday and he has proven time and time again that he seeks her praise and approval above all others. In fact, he has appeared rather obsessive and repeatedly overreacts to situations out of jealousy over her.
> 
> My previous story was about The First Time and now I present you with their second--a much more adventurous story about sex with the Lord of Chaos. 
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> World and characters are not my own. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

Fluttershy curled up into the soft cotton sheets of her bed. She was almost completely buried beneath the leaf-pattern comforter and yet somehow, was still shivering. Her wings were folded close to her body and her long pink mane was wrapped around her neck for warmth.

“Oh my, it’s so cold. It feels like winter already. It’s only fall and I’m already freezing. I’ll ask Discord to help me with the fireplace when he comes over today,” the yellow pegasus said to the small white bunny who lay in bed beside her. Angel’s right foot kicked out and he snored, indicating he had not heard her.

“Oh, you’re so cute, Angel,” Fluttershy whispered with a soft smile.

With most of her animal friends having gone into hibernation or having flown South for the winter, it was mostly just her and Angel now, and of course her special somepony, Discord.

As if he could read her thoughts, the draconequus popped into the bed beside her in a spray of confetti and butterflies that reminded Fluttershy of Pinkie Pie. The trumpets that appeared to announce his arrival startled Angel awake and the poor bunny leapt back against Fluttershy and gripped his chest.

Discord shouted, “Fluttershy, the yellow and pink flower of my heart! Your love has arrived!” He raised his arms and wings and then settled down excitedly in the bed beside her.

Once Angel realized it was Discord who had woken him, the little bunny stood up and with a look of determination, took a step toward the draconequus, he then raised his paw and was about to yell—but with a snap of Discord’s fingers, he disappeared.

“Discord! What did you do to Angel bunny?” Fluttershy demanded as she stood up on all four hooves.

Discord opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Fluttershy heard a crash downstairs and a series of splashes. She could only assume he’d teleported Angel into the kitchen sink again.

“Discord…” she said accusingly.

“Not to worry, Fluttershy, I already have the hair dryer out to dry him. Angel will soon be his annoyingly fluffy self again. I also snapped some fresh carrots over to keep him busy. I know, I am terribly considerate. Now, where were we?” Discord said in a seductively dangerous tone that caused Fluttershy to blush. She sat down on her haunches and tucked her head, looking away from him.

“Mmm, I do so love how bashful you are, my Fluttershy,” Discord purred as he slithered up in front of her.

Fluttershy never knew what to do in times like this. They had been dating for a while now, but they’d only really been together in an intimate way once. Fluttershy had been busy with the map and resolving friendship problems, not to mention helping to save Equestria several times…

Discord nuzzled her nose with his and then ran his paw along her cheek. Fluttershy blushed more and gave him a small smile. His paw trailed down her neck and down her side. The little pony felt herself getting wet and shivered with excitement.

“How I’ve missed you while you’ve been busy. You cannot imagine how happy I was when a little birdy told me you wouldn’t be busy today.” Discord paused as a small bird with his head flew by and winked.

Fluttershy imagined that the draconequus had probably done something terrible, like making Twilights friendship map disappear.

He continued, “No friendship problems, no evil villains to take care of…Well, except maybe this one…” Discord pointed to himself and gave her a devilish grin.

Before Fluttershy could respond, Discord nuzzled his way into her neck and then licked down the side.

“Oh, my…” Fluttershy whispered.

“Mmm. Yes, my sweet pegasus. I’ve come to make your morning,” he whispered her.

The draconequus grabbed her unexpectedly and lay her onto the bed.

“Discord, what about Angel bunny…” Fluttershy began to protest, but was silenced with a shush.

“He’s got carrots, remember?”

Without another word Discord glided his long tongue down her neck, snaking his way over her chest, and finally down and between her legs. He paused to kiss along her thighs and then flicked his tongue against the small pearl between them.

“Oh…” she exhaled softly. It tingled pleasantly when he licked her.

With a smile, he lowered his snout and circled his tongue around her cute button of a clit. Fluttershy arched her back and moaned. Why had she waited so long? Why was she so shy? She loved him, she loved this. Oh, it felt so good…

Discord continued to lick and suck on her, causing Fluttershy’s body to twist and turn in pleasure. While he worked, he slipped a claw inside her slowly. She felt her cheeks coloring and her body warming. There was a hot, tingling sensation growing inside her and she was afraid it would be over too soon.

She whispered, “Discord…”

Discord stopped and looked up at her, “What’s that? Going to cum from that sweet pony pussy already, my love? Part of me would like that, but I must admit, the rest of me would like so much more. I have something special in store for both of us this morning. Just you wait and see,” and with that, he snapped his claws and another Discord appeared.

“Well, well. Started without me, I see,” the second Discord complained and clicked his tongue in disapproval. “This certainly will not do,” the new Discord continued, “Fear not my Fluttershy, Discord number two is here and I’ll show how it’s really done.”

Startled, Fluttershy looked from one to the other, “What—I… I…” She simply didn’t know what to do or say. Two Discords? What would she do with two?

As if to answer her question, the original Discord waggled his eyebrows at her mischievously and then returned to licking and playing with her. While he did that, the second Discord flew over, landed on the bed, and then lowered his head to kiss her.

Fluttershy felt his tongue slip between her lips and twirl around her tongue, while the other Discord sucked lightly on her clit. Fluttershy squirmed, overwhelmed with sensation. How was this happening? Could she handle all of this?

The second Discord kissed her a little longer and then stood up. He stood over her, his leg and hoof on either side of her. Fluttershy looked up at him, trying to concentrate on him as the other Discord pleasured her, but it was so hard. She watched as the second draconequus’s red cock slid out from its sheath. It stood hard, thick, and long above her. Discord smiled down at her and his cock pulsed.

“Be a dear, would you?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye and lowered his cock toward her.

The small pegasus lifted her head toward it and licked the tip. _This was what he wanted, right?_ She asked herself.

“Oh, that tongue of yours does feel delightful,” the second Discord said. “Wouldn’t you agree, Discord?”

The first Discord paused and nodded. “Why yes, I’ve always thought she had a talented tongue,” he agreed before resuming his work.

“Uh,” Fluttershy gasped, feeling his tongue on her again. It felt so good and she wanted to make him feel good, so she raised her head again and put her lips on the head of the second Discord’s big dick. His body moved into her and her lips parted to take him in. She felt the hot, wet rod slide into her mouth and took in as much as she could.

“Oh, yes,” he exhaled happily.

Once in, he rocked his hips back and forth, gliding his large member along her tongue and gently grinding into her face. Fluttershy did her best to relax her jaw, enjoying the sensation of him pleasuring himself inside of her. He then leaned over her, pressing his paw and claw into the wall to brace himself and began to thrust a little harder. He threw his head up and moaned with his eyes closed as he thrust into her small, wet mouth over and over again. The room soon filled with the sounds of slurping and licking.

Fluttershy’s hips moved into the licks and fingering-fucking of the first Discord, while the second Discord continued to pump into her mouth. She felt her body blushing and the tingling sensation building again, she didn’t know if she could take it. Watching Discord’s face as she pleasured him, while the other Discord teased her was more than the little pegasus could handle. Her body was going to erupt, overcome with pleasure.

Just when she thought she would lose control and cum everywhere, the first Discord stopped licking her. Fluttershy felt a shift in the bed, but could not see him as the second Discord stood above her. He thrusted slower now and smiled down at her. That’s when she felt the hot, fat head of the other Discord’s penis penetrating her. The big mushroom top spread open her pussy lips and pressed into her tight, slippery opening.

“MMmmm,” she hummed along the second Discord’s cock as the other Discord entered her.

“Oh, sweet Celestia, yes,” the original Discord said as gripped her hips and quickened his pace, her tight pussy gripping and sucking on his massive dick as her mouth did the same to his twin.  

“Uh, yes. Discord, this is the best idea we’ve ever had. It feels sooo good,” the second Discord commented.

Her body bounced and jiggled with their love-making and it felt hot and wet all over. Fluttershy didn’t know what to do with herself as the two Discords pumped into her, both of them moving faster.

The original Discord grabbed her hips and raised her. He fucked her like some kind of inanimate love doll, the wet sounds from his thrust ringing in all of their ears while the second Discord worked his cock in her mouth, quickly, yet gently.

“Well, what have we here? It seems everyone else was invited to the party but me,” Discord said. Fluttershy had been so lost in pleasure, she had no idea another Discord had appeared.

The second Discord pulled his cock out and turned to see who had appeared, while the original one kept himself inside Fluttershy, shamelessly moving inside her while he turned to see himself standing in the bedroom doorway.

“Like what you see?” The original Discord ask before grunting a little, clearly excited that they had an audience while he penetrated his pretty pony.

“I must admit, at first I was shocked, but then I realized, well, it’s me…” the third Discord answered him.

Fluttershy sat up in disbelief, “Three? Now there are three of you?”

“The more to love you with, my dear,” the original Discord said with a happy grin.

“I-I… I just don’t know. Where else can I put you? I am already overwhelmed as it is," she admitted to them.

“Fear not, sweet Fluttershy, we’ve thought about this. We’ll be gentle and make it well worth your while,” the second Discord reassured her, “Now lay back down and let us work our magic.”

Before she could protest, the second Discord bent down and kissed her. While he kept her mouth busy, she felt herself being raised. With a snap of his finger, the third Discord had re-appeared underneath her. He held her closely and lovingly. Fluttershy enjoyed the feel of his warm body beneath her and against her back, but what came next she did not expect.

While the second Discord continued to sweetly kiss her, the third Discord fidgeted underneath her and she felt his eagle claw and lion’s paw part her butt cheeks. As he did, she felt the hot, fat head of his cock press against the tight button of her asshole.

Her eyes widened. She had no idea what was going on. No one had ever been down there before. She was about to protest when she felt the original Discord’s tongue snake around the sweet pearl between her legs again, his licking so tantalizing, she completely forgot about the third Discord.

With both Discords pleasuring her, the third Discord got to work. His mushroom-top rubbed against her little pony butthole and it made things tingle in a whole new and interesting way.

Her hips moved with Discord’s playful tongue and she sucked on the lips of the second Discord and felt the heat of sexual pleasure spread through her again. Just when she was starting to get comfortable and ready to lose herself, she felt a hot liquid spread around her asshole. Though she couldn’t see it, she could feel the big head of the third Discord rub precum all over her butt as he continued to hump and tease her with it. The third Discord could wait no longer. He wanted to be inside her. He needed to feel every part of her.

He ever so slowly pressed his cock against the tiny button that was her asshole. He heard her moan and felt her wiggle a little, so he continued. He used his claw to gently guide and push himself inside of her, precum spurting again as he did it.

Fluttershy squirmed as she felt the third Discord’s head spreading her open. She broke away from the second Discord’s kisses and gasped. As the head fully penetrated her, all three Discords moaned with pleasure.

It was a little painful at first, almost a kind of burning sensation, but once the head was in, the shaft slid in easily. Fluttershy quivered as she felt his meaty cock move within her.

Discord was gentle and moved slowly at first, not wishing to hurt her. It was difficult for him to hold back though because he was so eager to cum inside her. Her little asshole squeezed him so hard, he practically spurted just entering her.  

The original Discord watched as the third Discord sweetly fucked Fluttershy’s tiny yellow bottom, the long shaft disappearing into her with each pump. He could hardly believe how much of him fit into her. “Discord, that does look good. I think I’ll join you,” he informed his clone. 

Fluttershy wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that. She was distracted with this new sensation and could barely think, but watched as the first Discord bent down and used his paw to guide himself into her wet pony pussy.

“Oh, oh my…” Fluttershy whispered as the two cocks rotated inside her like a pair of pistons. She was confused, aroused, and consumed with pleasure.

At first they moved independently within her, one cock pressing in and another pulling back to get ready for another thrust, but soon they were thrusting together. Both Discords moaning and gasping as they fucked her in unison.

Fluttershy’s little body bounced with the force of their love-making. She was a small pony sleeve for their big red cocks and they were using her to milk them. Her head tossed back and she wiggled and moaned, unable to take the two of them inside of her.

“Now this is a show,” the second Discord said above her.

With everything going on, Fluttershy had accidentally forgotten him. She opened her eyes and saw him stroking himself above her. He was looking at her and moving his big lion’s paw up and down his shaft, periodically pausing to stroke just under the head.

“You’re a bad little filly, aren’t you? Allowing me to do this to you,” he told her. His eyes flashed as he said it.

He continued to watch her and thrust into his hand, working his cock while his clones fucked her. She wondered if they were all feeling the same thing.

He turned to watched himself on top of her and under her, both Discords lost in their pleasure, each one fucking her like they were the only one there. The original Discord opened his eyes, and first and second Discord watched each other, one masturbating and the other penetrating his lover. They locked gazes, each one daring the other one to cum first; each Discord knowing that the other was feeling the hot, tingling pressure building on their head, and that soon their seamen would spurt out and all over and into their love.

The original Discord broke first. His head shot back in a howl and he rammed his cock into his little pony pussy as hard as he could, all the while feeling his balls slap against the wet balls and cock of the third Discord. He could no longer take the feeling of their two cocks rubbing against the thin walls of Fluttershy’s insides, pressing against each other over and over and pumping the semen out.

The third Discord lost himself too and fucked Fluttershy’s ass harder than he had originally intended. The tight rim of her ass drew his cum out, like water from a spigot; both Discord’s roared with pleasure as their hot batter squirted and spilled into their lover. 

The second Discord worked his hand along his shaft furiously and then turned quickly, shoving his cock into Fluttershy’s mouth without warning. He would apologize for it later, but in that moment he thrust into her lips and shouted her name as his orgasm over took him. He emptied himself into her, feeling his cum shoot into the back of her throat.

All of the Discords shuttered and then disappeared. Only one remained, the original Discord collapsed on top of her. He was quiet a few moments and then shifted on top of her slowly. He raised himself to look down at her.

Fluttershy had swallowed all of  Discord’s milky semen and was now panting beneath him. Her body tingled and buzzed all over. She’d cum sometime before the first Discord had. The poor little pony had been unable to hold it back. The orgasm had built and built and then suddenly flooded her, causing every nerve in her body to erupt with sexual bliss.

She was unable to speak. She simply kept breathing and staring at the ceiling. Discord moved on top of her, sliding up to the side of her and wrapping his claw and paw around her. He nuzzled his head into hers.

“Mmm. My Fluttershy. Did you enjoy that?” he asked her.

“I…” she whispered, but was unable to say more.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I know it was a bit much for you—this being your second time and all, but I _am_ the Lord of Chaos. I couldn’t help but make things interesting. My sweet, sweet, little pegasus. You get some rest now. I’ll make breakfast. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll be right back with something to eat. Just think, this is just the beginning,” he said with a sly grin and then got up.

Fluttershy watched him leave, but still couldn’t move or think.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself.  

 

\------

Discord returned within minutes. Fluttershy’s breathing had returned to normal, but she was exhausted and half asleep. Her special somepony was carrying a plate with a cake on the bottom. It was a perfectly beautiful cake, it was just upside on the plate.

“Look, I made you upside-down cake,” he informed her excitedly.

The draconequss moved into the bed beside her and spooned out a bite of cake. He brought the spoon to her mouth and fed her. Fluttershy smiled as she enjoyed the cake. Discord leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Fluttershy looked up at his mismatched-handsome face and was suddenly overcome with love for him. What they had just done was unlike anything else she had experienced and though she was worried at first, it had felt incredible, and now, looking at him, she saw just how much he truly loved her.

“I love you,” she told him softly.

Discord gave her a big grin and said, “I know. I love you too,” and then took a bite of the plate.

 


End file.
